


Daddy's Little Pissslut

by sunnygoetze



Series: Pissslut Taeyong [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoetze/pseuds/sunnygoetze
Summary: It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. The younger boy had a tiny bladder and a bad habit of waiting until the last minute to find a bathroom.
Relationships: Allusions to YuJae, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Pissslut Taeyong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Daddy's Little Pissslut

"Hey," Johnny called, sliding a pint of water across the table to Taeyong. "Drink up."

Taeyong nodded gratefully, taking the glass in hand. They'd been in the club for hours, Taeyong downing shot after shot as the night went on. Already he was preparing himself for the excruciating hangover the next morning but of course his Johnny would take care of him.

"Ugh, you're such a spoil sport Johnny boy," Yuta protested as he watched Taeyong gulp down the drink. "We're only getting started."

"Yuta, it's 3am," Jaehyun informed the older boy.

"Fuck off, no it isn't." His eyes flicked to his watch. "Shit, what the fuck? I didn't even convince anyone to go home with me yet."

"I'll go home with you," Jaehyun offered. 

Yuta cackled. "Good one Jae." Jaehyun laughed along but as soon as Yuta looked away, a pout overcame the younger boy's features.

"Literally just tell him, Jae," Johnny said, softly enough that only the two of them could hear. Jaehyun shoved him lightly, shaking his head. "Okay, well, we'd better get home, huh Yongie?" Taeyong nodded, lowering his now empty glass. "I'll call an uber."

Yuta stood, announcing he was going to find someone to, quote, "split him in half and rearrange his insides" drawing a gag from Johnny and a despondent look from Jaehyun. 

"Gross," Taeyong muttered.

The watched as Yuta approached a tall, handsome man on the dancefloor. He threw his arms around the man's neck as his new dance partner's hands fell to has waist. Jaehyun groaned, letting his head fall onto the sticky table. Johnny and Taeyong attempted to talk him down but their efforts proved fruitless as Yuta approached, the tall man mouthing at his neck, and announced he was leaving. They bid him goodbye, although very unenthusiastically. Johnny sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Shit," he exclaimed at the amount of notifications he had. "Uber's here Yong, we gotta go. Jae are you okay to get home?" 

"I literally live across the street."

"Okay, be safe. Yongie, come on." 

"But Johnny-"

"Tae, she's been outside for nearly ten minutes, she's gonna leave if we don't get out there now." Taeyong huffed in frustration but rose from his seat and followed Johnny and Jaehyun to the exit. 

"Bye Jae, text us!" Taeyong shouted as he climbed into the back of the Toyota waiting for them. Jaehyun waved as they pulled off, crossing the street to his apartment.

Johnny apologised to the driver who waved him off. She weaved through the streets with practiced ease as Taeyong leaned into his boyfriend's side. Johnny's arm came up to rest around his shoulders and squeeze him in. The smaller boy was fidgeting. His thighs rubbing together as he shifted uneasily. He looked up at Johnny, desperation clear in his eyes as he gripped his crotch with one hand. Johnny rubbed his side reassuringly. Taeyong could hold it. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened. The younger boy had a tiny bladder and a bad habit of waiting until the last minute to find a bathroom.

The uber driver glanced at them oddly through the rearview mirror. Johnny knew she was probably thinking the worst of them. He hoped she couldn't see Taeyong's hand with a vice grip on his own dick. Minutes later they pulled up in front of their apartment building. Taeyong threw a quick thank you over his shoulder as he pulled Johnny out of the car and through the front door.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, pressing the elevator button impatiently.

"No matter how many times you press it, it isn't going to come any faster." Taeyong glared at him, crossing his legs and returning his hand to his crotch. 

The desperation had built to insurmountable levels now. Taeyong could feel the liquid sloshing around inside him as it pushed unrelenting at the walls of his bladder. There was a slight pain to it and yet, somehow, it felt so good. At last, the elevator doors opened and Taeyong jumped inside, Johnny chucking as he followed and pressed the button for their floor. He felt himself straining against his jeans as he watched his boyfriend, flushed down to his chest, squirming pathetically. 

The doors opening on their floor had Taeyong running to their apartment. Unlucky for him, Johnny had the keys and was taking his sweet time exiting the elevator. He inserted the keys in the lock slowly, Taeyong whining in complaint. 

"Daddy please hurry," Taeyong whispered.

"Oh? Why should I do that?" 

"Daddy I need to pee. I can't hold it any longer." Taeyong shuffled and brought a second hand to his crotch to prove his point. Johnny laughed as he finished opening the door. Before Taeyong could take off, he spoke.

"Hold on a second, baby." Taeyong halted all movements. "Only good boys get to pee. Are you a good boy?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm so good. I'm the best boy. So good for you, all for Daddy."

"Hmm." Johnny tapped at his chin. "I don't know about that. Good boys don't wait until the very last minute to go to the toilet, and they certainly tell their Daddy as soon as they need to piss." Taeyong whined, falling against Johnny.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was a bad boy. I'll be good now, promise. Please Daddy, please let me pee."

"I don't know, how do I know you'll be good." Johnny pretended to think, gasping as though the idea just came to him. "I know!" He reached for his zipper, pulling it down slowly before removing his cock from its confines. "Why don't you suck Daddy off and if you swallow all of Daddy's cum you can go to the bathroom. Does that sound good baby?" Taeyong nodded furiously, dropping to his knees.

He took the head of Johnny's cock in his mouth, giving small little kitten licks before sealing his mouth around it and sucking. 

"Yeah, that's it baby." Johnny gripped Taeyong's hair. "Suck Daddy good." 

Taeyong began bobbing his head, taking more and more of Johnny inside. He flattened his tongue against the underside as his throat gave way and Johnny slid fully in. Taeyong moaned around his cock as Johnny groaned in pleasure above him.

"There you go, taking Daddy's cock so deep." 

Looking up with faux innocent eyes, Taeyong renewed his efforts. He gripped Johnny's thighs and fucked his mouth on Johnny's thick, hard dick. He shuddered slightly as he felt a tiny spurt of piss trickle out of him. The pleasure was immense and spurred him on. Johnny got continuously louder above Taeyong, praising him and pulling at his hair.

"Shit, Daddy's gonna cum sweetheart. Be a good boy and drink it all down." Taeyong moaned once more as Johnny fell over the edge. He greedily sucked all the cum from his cock before pulling off.

"Daddy, was I a good boy?"

"You were so good, Yongie," the older boy assured.

"Does… does that mean I can pee?" He looked hopeful. Johnny couldn't wait to ruin it. 

"Just one more thing baby." Taeyong's face dropped, he looked crestfallen as he squeezed his dick through his pants. "Daddy needs to pee too and there looks to be a really hot toilet sitting in front of him." Taeyong's eyes lit up, his mouth falling open as he positioned himself for Johnny's use. Johnny would've gotten hard at the sight if he hadn't just cum inside Taeyong. "Drink it all and you'll get your reward."

Johnny place his cock on Taeyong's tongue and let himself go. Taeyong eagerly swallowed it down.

"Good boy. You're Daddy's good little pissslut."

Though he had asked Taeyong to swallow it all, he couldn't help but pull out of his hot, wet mouth and direct the stream over Taeyong's face. He sat still, mouth open wide to catch any stray drops as Johnny sprayed over his face. His hair stuck to his forehead, piss trickling down his eyelids and onto his cheeks. He looked beautiful like this, giving himself up to Johnny, covered in his liquid.

As Johnny realised he was nearly empty he shoved his spurting dick back into Taeyong's mouth. He finished off and pulled back, Taeyong chasing him all the way. Johnny stopped him with a hand in his hair. The shorter boy stared up at him, poking his tongue out to lap at the excess piss falling down his face. He looked absolutely wrecked. 

"You ready to let go, baby? Ready to piss?" Taeyong hummed in agreement and started to rise from the floor. Johnny pulled him back down by his hair. "Where do you think you're going, pissslut?" 

"I have to pee, Daddy. Daddy said I could."

"That's right, Daddy did say that. But what's wrong with pissing yourself right here?"

"Will make a mess," Taeyong whispered.

"That's okay. You washed the floor before we left, right?" Johnny asked and at Taeyong's agreement said, "Well then you can lick it all up when you're done." Taeyong's hips stuttered forward at this. His dick was rock hard in his trousers, straining beautifully against the denim. "Go ahead."

Taeyong took a deep breath, making himself comfortable, and then, he pissed himself. It was so warm against his skin as it spilled down his thighs. A massive dark spot formed on his jeans. He moaned in relief, rocking his hips down to meet the puddle forming underneath him.

"Well done, Yongie. You look so hot like this, leaking in your pants for Daddy. You're Daddy's good little pissslut." Taeyong whined. "Say it."

"I'm Daddy's good little pissslut." Taeyong gasped, piss leaving him faster, splashing as it hit the floor. Johnny took himself in hand, stroking himself back to full hardness. The sight before him was positively heavenly. Looking at Taeyong, blushing and covered in piss and so very turned on, Johnny swore he must be some sort of angel.

His pee stopped flowing and he immediately dropped to all fours, lapping it up contentedly, moaning all the while. Johnny moved his hand faster over his cock, moving around to stand behind Taeyong's ass. He crouched down next to the smaller boy, reaching around to palm at his cock. Taeyong's hips stuttered to meet his ministrations. With his other hand Johnny unzipped the pants and pulled them along with Taeyong's underwear down around his thighs. 

Without warning, he thrust into Taeyong's hole dry. The boy was still loose and wet from when they had fucked earlier that day. Johnny could feel his own cum around his dick. Taeyong groaned and whined in pleasure as Johnny took him from behind, all the while continuing to lick his own piss from the floor. Johnny grabbed at Taeyong's dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

"Think you can cum for Daddy, pissslut?" 

"Yes, Daddy please let me cum. Please I've been such a good boy."

Before long the boy was cumming into his piss puddle, tightening around Johnny's cock as he ground back to meet him. Johnny thrust once, twice more, before he came for the third time that day deep inside Taeyong. 

Taeyong collapsed into the puddle of his piss and cum, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well done, Tae," Johnny whispered, stroking the boy's back. "You did so well. You were so good for Daddy."

Taeyong hummed from his position, sprawled out on the floor.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Taeyong." He tapped him twice on the ass. "Come on, shower time."

"Don't wanna," Taeyong wailed. "Like having mine and Daddy's piss on me."

"God, that's hot as fuck. You're gonna regret this later."

"That's a problem for later Taeyong," he reasoned, settling himself back into his piss puddle and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tyongiefebreeze)


End file.
